End: Promise of Reunion
by Vampineko
Summary: Note: The story is in Spanish, if you want to traslate it into English, please let me know. Una continuación del mejor final que los fans de este ship pudimos tener, Promise of Reunion, cómo las vidas de ambos continuaron luego de todo.


**Nota**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, blablá, you know that. Si alguien está interesado en escribirlo en inglés, avíseme, si les gusta quisiera que el fandom de Ib lo conosca, si yo intento escribirlo en inglés creo que sería tremendo fail ;_;

**Promise of Reunion**  
Capítulo 1. _Reencuentro_

Luego de la promesa de volver a encontrarse, Garry, totalmente renovado, se dirigió apresurado a hacer un par de compras para su _nueva vida_. Simplemente se trataba de hacer un par de compras para la remodelación en su casa. Empezando por una gran cantidad de caramelos de nicotina, su nueva vida no incluía al cigarrillo. Artículos de limpieza y bolsas de residuos.  
Tras llegar a su departamento, abrió las ventanas de par en par para respirar aire fresco en esa habitación tan cerrada. ¿Hace cuánto no abría las ventanas para que el sol entrara? Antes de entrar al museo era una tarde gris e inestable, pero al salir, el sol también había salido para darle la bienvenida al _nuevo Garry_. Comenzó juntando toda la ropa sucia desparramada por el departamento, descartando alguna que otra prenda para simplemente tirar, demasiado vieja. Puso en funcionamiento el lavarropas, y luego fue directamente a lavar la vajilla sucia en la cocina. Al terminar la tarea, saco el pañuelo ensangrentado que tenía en el bolsillo y comenzó a quitarle la mancha a mano, previamente inspeccionando que no tuviera restos de vidrios con los cual cortarse. Su mano no tenía herida alguna, por lo que no atinó a preocuparse. Tendió la ropa y comenzó a separar la basura en categoría de reciclaje.  
Al terminar de limpiar su habitación, se dirigió a buscar un diario, necesitaba un nuevo trabajo, dejaría su anterior trabajo, para buscar algo mejor. Notó que su antiguo sobretodo se había enganchado en un clavo oxidado en la entrada del departamento, por lo que decidió que también era hora para comprarse uno nuevo. No lo tiró, simplemente lo guardó, como recuerdo de su aventura.

Su vida había comenzado a cambiar poco a poco, con algunos altibajos de vez en cuando, pero al ver el pañuelo de Ib, sus fuerzas recobraban y seguía de pie. Había aprendido a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista, además, ahora tenía por quién vivir, Ib, la única persona, luego de tanto tiempo, capaz de sacarle una sonrisa.  
Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, Garry estuvo muy ocupado toda la semana como para ir al museo, su preocupación de que Ib le temiera y no regresara jamás lo carcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo le explicaría a sus padres? Un muchacho casi el doble de su edad, viendo a su hija de nueve años, no sonaba muy confiable. Pero él había tomado valor, y regresaría a la galería para reencontrarse con Ib, a pesar de no haber pactado una fecha para reencontrarse, lo dejaron en mano del destino.  
Sin pensarlo, se dirigió nuevamente al cuadro donde todo había comenzado, sin siquiera ver hacia el cuadro donde se encontraba situado el Hombre Ahorcado, no quería recordar ninguno de los pensamientos que se le cruzaron mientras Ib le había hablado por primera vez antes de ingresar al mundo aterrador donde había estado cercano a la muerte. Se situó frente al cuadro, mirando detenidamente cada uno de los trazos que formaban ese aterrador mundo. Claro, únicamente era aterrador para quién haya ido a su interior, como él.  
Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando un sonido extraño lo sobresaltó, giró para encontrarse que a sus pies estaban escritas exactamente las mismas palabras 'Ven, Garry', su cara se deformó del horror, cerró los ojos y deseó no haber visto nada. Al reabrirlos, en efecto no se encontraba nada escrito en el suelo, en su lugar estaba una niña de pelo marrón que miraba extrañada al joven. Ib estaba frente a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Garry? —Preguntó Ib, temiendo que el joven haya visto algo dentro del cuadro, algo que les regresara la pesadilla.  
—Ah. —Garry miró los ojos de la niña, y enseguida recobró el sentido, miró al suelo otra vez, y para su alivio, solo se encontraba el blanco de la alfombra, ninguna frase. —Buenos días, pequeña Ib. —Saludó con Garry con una reverencia muy simpática.  
—Buenos días, Garry. —Soltó Ib entre risitas, para luego abrazar dulcemente al joven.  
—Estoy muy feliz de que nos reencontremos. Mira…—Comenzó a decir Garry mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, el pañuelo de Ib. —He limpiado tu pañuelo, muchas gracias.  
—Oh, que bueno que nos ha ayudado a recordar. —Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. —Creo que hubiese sido muy desesperante no saber de dónde provenían las pesadillas-—  
—Así que tú también sigues teniendo pesadillas al respecto…—Respondió Garry, algo desanimado al respecto. Pesadillas que los perseguían todas las noches, siempre distintas, pero sobre el mismo asunto.  
Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, silencio que Garry finalmente decidió romper.  
—Anda, ánimo…—Intentando cambiar la atmósfera de la situación, buscando de entre sus bolsillos algún caramelo para darle a la niña. Tenía caramelos de nicotina, pero esos no eran para la niña, tenía también de unos sabores más agradables. —Toma.  
—¿De qué son esos otros? —Preguntó Ib, mientras desenvolvía el caramelo.  
—Ah, ¿estos? Son para dejar de fumar. —  
Ib sonrió, no le gustaba que las personas fumasen. —¿Y funciona?  
—Hmmm…—Garry dudó sobre responder la verdad.—Más o menos, a veces los necesito para calmar las pesadillas.  
Ib bajó la mirada y degustó el caramelo en silencio.  
—Eh…mejor vayámonos de aquí—Garry tomó la mano de la niña, y la encaminó lejos de allí, había comenzado a notar una atmósfera extraña entorno al cuadro, lo mejor era alejarse de ahí, no querrían tener que soportar esas pesadillas en carne propia nuevamente.

En realidad, nada relacionado a esa galería les traía paz, todas y cada una de las obras le recordaban algo de ese horroroso lugar.  
—Ese gato, cuando encontré unas piezas en forma de pez me encontré en una habitación donde comenzó a seguirme el primer cuadro, la mujer en rojo. —Comentó Ib.  
Decidieron irse fuera de la galería, a las afueras, un hombre con disfraz de payaso repartía unos panfletos sobre la apertura de un nuevo parque de diversiones en las próximas semanas.  
—Suena interesante para ir, ¿Verdad, Ib? ¿Te gustaría ir? —Garry se detuvo a pensar, recordando la amplia diferencia de edad, ¿sus padres lo permitirían? —Aunque, pensándolo bien…  
Ib se encontraba mirando el panfleto, tratando de leer las palabras que no conocía, pero renunció a ello para mirar completamente a Garry. —Le explicaré a mis padres que eres un amigo.  
—Oh, pero…la diferencia de edad, tu sabes…  
Ib intentó cambiar de tema, no quería que sus padres la alejen de Garry, era su único amigo. Era el único amigo que logró hacer en sus nueve años.  
—Mira, este conejo. —Dijo Ib, señalando una parte del panfleto junto al título del nuevo parque, (NOMBRE) —Me recuerda a uno de los adorables conejos que estaban en aquel lugar.  
—¿De qué conejo hablas, Ib? —Preguntó Garry mientras miraba con detenimiento el conejo en el panfleto—Yo no recuerdo haber visto ningún conejo allí. —De hecho, nada de ese lugar le recordaba adorable, ni siquiera Mary.  
—De los conejos…¿Es que no lo recueras? —Protestó Ib, le molestaba que Garry no recordara. —Estaban en la habitación alrededor de un cuadro llamado 'Ojos rojos', junto a uns libros.  
—¿Adorables conejos? ¡Ahí solo estaban esas horribles muñecas! —Con solo recordarlo sintió escalofríos. Recordó como esa maldita muñeca lo perseguía por todo el amplio pasillo, como abría muñecas para buscar la llave de la habitación donde había quedado encerrado sin poder escapar, mientras una muñeca aún más grande se asomaba de aquel cuadro en blaco.  
—Recuerdo que habías dicho que no eran adorables, pero por lo menos deberías recordarlos…—  
—En esa habitación…—comenzó a contestar Garry, titubeando—…yo había visto unas…muñecas algo tétricas. —  
—Oh, en esa habitación también recuerdo que leímos un libro…—Puntualizó Ib—Un libro que decía algo sobre…el alma y…alucinaciones. Que si tu alma está en pena, alucinas…o algo así…—Ib se detuvo—¿Estabas en pena, Garry?  
Garry tardó un momento en responder, sin querer recordar su vida antes de conocer a Ib. Sus intentos de suicido, las noches sin dormir sumergido en el alcohol. —Algo así, supongo. Pero no hablemos sobre ellos, si? Mi vida comenzó a cambiar desde que te conocí, gracias por ello, de verdad, Ib.  
Ib sonrió, y guardó el panfleto en su bolsillo. A pesar de que se abriera a Garry, aún no era demasiado buena para expresar lo que sentía.  
—¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? —Garry cortó el silencio, ofreciendo gentilmente su mano.  
—En realidad, iba a ir al veterinario, pero decidí pasarme por la galería…—Las mejillas de Ib comenzaron a teñirse de rojo—…para ver si te encontraba.  
—¿Al veterinario? ¿Le sucede algo a tu mascota? —  
Ib negó con la cabeza. —No tengo mascota, voy a comprar una. —  
—¿En serio? ¿Y qué comprarás?  
—No lo sé…un conejo, tal vez.


End file.
